Diario de amor
by EliannKamui
Summary: Kaito ha ingresado a la segundaría y nos contará su vida a través de su diario, a las personas que conoces, sus conflictos, sus ocurrencias y sueños locos.
1. Chapter 1

**12.01.-**

 _Querido diario hoy fue mi primer día de clases, fue bastante interesante de hecho, conocí a nuevas personas muy sociables, aunque también conocí a un chico creído que no me agrado en lo más mínimo, tiene el cabello violeta y los ojos zafiros, siempre me mira sobre el hombro, creo que no le agrado y él tampoco me agrada a mí, por lo que supe de mis compañeros es hijo único de una familia rica, típico niño rico tenía que ser, pero bueno me hice amigo de Sakine Meiko y Hatsune Miku, son chicas muy amables, Sakine-san está en la misma clase que yo y Hatsune-chan es de otro salón me da gracia que me diga sempai nunca me habían llamado así, creo que las clases serán interesantes._


	2. Chapter 2

_**13.01.-**_

 _Otro día de clase más y otro choque con ese niño rico, su nombre es Gakupo Kamui, me desagrada tal vez porque siempre me mira como si yo fuera poca cosa, si por eso me desagrada, supe que se la pasa con dos chicas, aunque por ahora no me interesa saber nada de él, ah ni siquiera sé por qué te escribo de él, en fin hoy conocí a dos chicos más, son gemelos Rin y Len Kagamine, me sigue dando gracia que me llamen sempai aunque más que gracia creo que me da ternura, no lo sé, me hace sentir algo muy bonito en mi pecho, por las clases aún siguen dando explicaciones sobre cómo integrarnos saber los nombres de los profesores y esas cosas, aun no comienzan del todo._


	3. Chapter 3

_**14.01.-**_

 _Otro típico día, en fin no sé qué redactar hoy fue un día muy aburrido, mejor redactare cuando tenga algo interesante que decir si eso haré._

 _ **02.02.-**_

 _Febrero pronto se acerca San Valentín, sé que no recibiré chocolates como todos los años anteriores, pero bueno aún se valía tener las esperanzas, estando aquí la vida ha sido distinta para mí creo tenia últimamente problemas con unos bravucones cuyos nombre no diré porque no me lo sé, jajá soy tan malo para los nombres, lo que me sorprendió fue que cuando apareció ese niño rico petulante al que nombre la berenjena súper desarrollada ellos se fueron sin insultarme sin hacerme nada y por primera vez esa berenjena no me miro sobre el hombro solo siguió de largo, ¿acaso algo habrá cambiado en él? Mh quien sabe, tal vez los tipos como él no cambien solo tienen una metamorfosis o algo así_


	4. Chapter 4

_**14.02.-**_

¡ _Oh mi diario! ¡Oh mi diario! ¡Recibí chocolates de San Valentín este año! ¡No puedo creerlo es tan imposible que aunque me los comí no me lo creía! Y sobre todas las cosas eran caros ¡Caros! Esa marca costosa que jamás podría comprarme porque no me llegaba ni la mesada de dos meses para comprarlo, ¡Fue el mismo cielo! ¡Eran tan deliciosos! Estoy tan feliz, también mi amigo Len recibió muchos chocolates me extraño que no solo recibió de chicas si no de chicos, pero quien tenía más chocolates y cartas era la berenjena súper desarrollada tenía más de diez bolsas llenas, al fin y al cabo es un niño rico, aún sigo sin entender cómo es que sigo escribiendo de él en ti, pero bueno, creo que es porque si y nada más… si no tengo más nada interesante que escribir, no es que él sea interesante o me interese… ah… nos escribimos otro día._


	5. Chapter 5

_**16.02.- - - - -**_

 _Diario hoy me encontré a la berenjena súper desarrollada en el baño, me sentí minúsculo a su lado, maldita berenjena súper desarrollada ¡¿Acaso lo tiene que tener todo perfecto?! Lo único que no tiene perfecto es su carácter de ni el aire merece que yo lo respire._

 _ **20.02.-**_

 _Diario hoy fue un día bastante extraño Len se me confesó dijo que yo le gustaba no podía creerlo, pero lo rechace debidamente es que lo veo como un hermano pequeño, no como mi pareja, fue demasiado extraño que se me confesara, aunque dijo que intentaría que yo me enamorara de él, espero se le pase y consiga a alguien más que si lo quiera, es que no sé, no me inspira amor, solo hermandad de seguro uno de esos chicos que gustan de él logren enamorarlo y bueno no me persiga, si creo que eso estaría bien… vaya que fue raro que se me confesará pero bueno, creo que la segundaría es de locos… jajá… mantenme por favor._


	6. Chapter 6

_**01.03.- - - - -**_

 _Querido diario, hoy quiero matar al mundo entero es que el mundo quiere que lo vea arder ¡Eso quieres mundo! ¡Pues algún día te haré arder con helado y ternura desmesurada ya verás! En fin, bueno hoy además de que no quería ir a clases porque era un día frío de esos donde se te pegan las sabanas, o mejor dicho tu cama te ama pero la alarma está celosa, bueno era uno de esos días, pero mi hermano me obligo a levantarme, si creo que no te había escrito mucho sobre mi hermano, tal vez porque tengo muchos mis padres son conejos, en fin me jalo las sabanas, me tiro de la cama, me fui sin desayunar por que como ya dije tengo muchos hermanos y uno se comió mi desayuno por tardar de más, llegando cayó tremendo palo de agua que quede empapado de pies a cabeza apenas dando dos pasos a la entrada ¡Ves te dije que quería quedarme en cama! ¡La cama me ama hijo de mi madre! No podía irme del instituto porque se consideraría fuga, así que me quede allí temblando como gelatina, mh, me acorde de chiste de la gelatina y la banana, aun no me desvisto y ya estás temblando, jajá…. Necesito más amigos, en fin en la entrada me encontré con la berenjena súper desarrollada y no sé qué le dio tal vez su acto bueno del año para que santa le dé un regalo me dio su chaqueta, que por cierto estaba muy, muy, muy calentita, deje de temblar. No sé qué mosca le pico a Len que de una u otra forma quería quitarme la chaqueta de la berenjena esa, pero yo no lo iba a permitir por dos razones_

 ** _1\. Hacía un frío horrible_**

 _ **2\. Yo estaba empapado**_

 _Así que hizo todo un berrinche y bueno, aun no me quite la chaqueta ¡Está caliente yo estoy empapado entiéndame rayos! En fin en medio de la clase me dio un mareo porque no había desayunado o no sé qué, solo sé que termine en enfermería y como segundo acto bueno del año para que santa le de otro regalo era la berenjena quien me llevo a la enfermería y estuvo a mi lado cuidándome, por primera vez note que si lo miras de cerca parece como si miraras a un muñeco de fría porcelana, cuando nos fuimos seguía lloviendo y por tercer acto de bondad de la berenjena súper desarrollada me llevo en el auto que lo venía a buscar (no es una limosina, no cabe en la entrada ya lo vi y fue chistosísimo) (o yo tengo un mal sentido del humor creo que es la segunda) un deportivo, me llevo hasta mi casa por que seguía lloviendo y me quede con su chaqueta…Chan, chan, chan la berenjena conoce mi casa y su chaqueta huele a flores de cerezos me pregunto si será su perfume, en fin ya estoy seco y en mi amada cama que la amo y ella me ama… somos el uno para el otro yo lo sé._

 _ **02.03.-**_

 _Querido diario, me enferme, ah, la cara me arde tanto, no puedo respirar, me cuesta para levantarme estoy seguro diario moriré, escribiré mis últimas palabras, mis juegos no le quedan a Akaito, se los dejo a Nigaito y si hace lo contrarió jalaré a Akaito de las piernas, mi carpeta de filosofía se la entregó a Mokaito el sabrá que hacer, alejen a Kamaito de mi cadáver, no quiero vestir de diva el día de mi entierro por favor, ¡Nada de plumas de pato, ganso, cisne o cualquier otro animal plumífero adornándome o adornando mi ataúd! ¡Y no brillantina! ¡No! ¡Cero estampados! Díganle a Akaiko que nunca la quise por puta, dígale a Kamaiko que siempre me pareció genial aunque le gustaran las tijeras, ¡Y por putas por favor que Daito ya deje de ser tan llorica cielos! Aún sigo pensando que Zeito y Taito hacen incesto y que de vez en cuando se les une el profesor Hiyama, no sé es un presentimiento o tal vez estuve viendo demasiado mangas BL con Kaiko, ha, si por favor como última voluntad de mi parte, quítenle los mangas BL a Kaiko y quémenlos, me traumo demasiado, ¡tanto que me imagino a dos de mis hermanos haciendo incesto! Creo que eso es todo… sí creo que sí…. Por alguna extraña razón no dejo de pensar en la berenjena súper desarrollada y su cara de fría porcelana si estoy en mi lecho de muerte… o se me olvidaba quiero que me entierren en helado y que cada vez que vayan a mi tumba me dejen uno._

 _ **04.03.- - - -**_

 _Querido diario me enteré que mientras agonizaba por la fiebre y alucinaba con helados voladores y los enormes pechos de Meiko, la berenjena súper desarrollada fue a mi casa preguntando por que no había ido y por mi estado de salud (yo pienso que fue por su chaqueta) en fin._

 _ **05.03.- - - - -**_

 _Diario luego de enterarme de que la berenjena fue a mi casa y no por su chaqueta (información cortesía de mi hermano Mokaito) alucine con berenjenas gigantes, con patas de madera y que la berenjena súper desarrollada montaba como su corcel, estaba vestido como un caballero y por alguna extraña razón yo era como una princesa en la torre, Miku y Kaiko eran dos ogros que custodiaban la puerta en la que yo me encontraba encerrado, Rin era un dragón y por ultimo Len era quien me mantenía apresado en la torre, luego de que la berenjena súper desarrollada lo derrotara a todos ellos y fuera a por mí, que por alguna extraña razón yo lo abrazara y cuando lo iba a besar, Kaiko le diera una puñalada por la espalda, yo me pusiera a llorar y la berenjena súper desarrollada con sus últimas fuerzas matara a Kaiko con su espada y cayera en el suelo mientras de este se teñía de sangre, pero gracias al hada Meiko que apareció de repente para cumplirme un deseo yo hice que reviviera y se quedara conmigo. . . no sé qué me fume, o que clase de medicamentos me dio mi hermano, pero estaba muy fuerte._


	7. Chapter 7

_**12.03.- - -**_

 _Diario sobreviví, espero no te encuentren mis hermanos o temo que moriré, pero bueno… un día más de vida, si Taito no me mata primero._

 _ **14.03.- - - -**_

 _Vaya aun no me lo creo… no, no me lo creo intentaré procesarlo mejor… si eso haré… jajá… eh… bueno a ver, a ver ¡¿el mundo me vio cara de gay?! ¡¿Acaso los mangas BL de mi hermana me afectaron?! ¡¿Estoy en coma en un hospital y despertaren sin piernas?! A no, no soy jugador de futbol. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que me perseguían bravucones? Pues adivina que, el bravucón principal que por cierto es el hermano mayor de mi amiga, se me confeso hoy… ¡Se me confeso! Aún sigo sin creerlo ¡él! ¡El chico que se burlaba de mí! ¡Dijo que yo le gustaba! Si de seguro estaba intentado verme la cara, no sé, pero en fin también lo rechace como a Len… es el segundo chico que rechazo en lo que va del año… uh esto si es raro, uno piensa que entra a la segundaría a tener historias de amor estilo Shojo y por alguna extrañas razón te meten en el manga BL de tu hermana… y el mundo sigue queriendo que yo lo haga arder._

 _ **31-03- - - -**_

 _Querido Diario algo rato está pasando, pues verás estoy comenzando a recibir paquetes, como que yo digo… quiero ese helado que vi en la tienda pero no me lo pude comprar porque era muy costoso y aparece en la puerta de mi casa o quiero la camisa que vi en el centro comercial y aparece, o además de quiero un peluche con forma de pantera negra y una caja repletas de chocolates, estoy seguro diario lo estoy ¡Tengo un hada madrina! ¡¿No está padre?!_

 _ **04.04.-**_

 _Hoy mi hermana Akaiko me dijo que tenía un admirador secreto que era él quien me enviaba todos esos paquetes con cosas que yo quería pero que no podía comprarme, porque mis padres son conejos no conocen los métodos anticonceptivos y tuvieron muchos hijos, que no era un hada madrina, por favor para comprarme todas esas cosas debe ser alguien rico que no tema despilfarrar dinero él único que conozco así es la berenjena súper desarrollada y para creer que alguien como él está enamorado de mi es como creer que los unicornios existen que absurdo y luego ella me pregunta por qué no la quiero._


	8. Chapter 8

_**15.04. - - -**_

 _Querido Diario hoy te vengo a hablar de algo interesante, pues verás estaba llegando yo con los pulmones ardiéndome a mil por la clase de deporte porque tú, sabes que yo sé, que los dos sabemos que no soy buen atleta pero mi profesor de deporte no lo entiende, piche gordo para la próxima que se ponga a correr las veinte vuelta a la cancha conmigo a ver si rebaja, en fin me encontré con que solo quedábamos dos en los vestidores, estaba la berenjena súper desarrollada y yo intentado tener mis pulmones de vuelta, intente no mirarlo pues se estaba vistiendo pero bueno sabes que la tentación gana ¡Y le vi un culo! Cielos tiene más culo que mis hermanas, son redondos moldeables, me provocaba hasta apretárselos ¡no dejaba de mirárselos! ¡Es que santo cielos hasta provoca darle una nalgada! Y eso pensaba al mismo tiempo pensaba, fuera impulso de idiotez fuera, porque tienes que ser muy idiota para nalguear al chico que es capitán del club de kendo, de Karate, de judo y de taekuondo, además de rico, será para que tú te quedes sin culo de lo fuerte que te lo pateara, al final me miro con una cara toda rara mientras yo intentaba mirar hacia otro lado, cielos que culo, luego dicen que la naturaleza no lo hace a propósito._

 ** _16.04.- - - -_**

 _Querido diario no dejo de pensar en el culo de la berenjena súper desarrollada, estúpido y sensual culo._

 ** _23.04.- - - -_**

 _Querido Diario sé que hice la estupidez más grande de mi vida, tu sabes lo que hice no te hagas el loco, tu sabes que le tenía ganas, pero en fin lo escribiré, nalguee a Kamui Gakupo ¡Lo hice! Rayos si sonó sabroso, aun puedo sentirlo, pero bueno, aún tengo una sonrisa boba en mis labios como niño que cometió una travesura, pero bueno sé que estaré muerto cuando se entere que yo fui quien lo nalgueo y sé que Zatsune-san me va a odiar a morir por hacer que la berenjena súper desarrolladora le diera semejante paliza por creer que fue él quien lo nalgueo pero sabes me puedo ir en paz… porque ya tache eso de mi lista._

 ** _29.05.-_**

 _Vaya aun no creo que ya vamos a salir de vacaciones los días se han pasado demasiado rápido, en fin la berenjena súper desarrollada aún no sabe que yo lo nalguee por eso sigo escribiendo en ti, pero Zatsune-san me odia… me lo gane, lo hice, lo hice, pero ha, cuando uno es adolescentes comete locura y por ahora, quiero apretarle los glúteos… si, ahora está en mi lista, no sé cuándo encuentra la oportunidad pero en un momento lo encontraré yo lo sé o por cierto lo he visto desnudo en las duchas, tiene un cuerpo que válgame santo, formado, definido, ¿cómo que me estoy obsesionado con él? Ah bueno ya que ¡Es bonito el hombre nada de raro tiene! O bueno si, pero por ahora no me voy a poner a pensar en lo raro que tiene, también está la parte en que Len quiere que yo me enamore de él y me invita a salir, Kaiko dice que le dé una oportunidad que él es muy tierno ¿pero saben qué? Si soy homosexual, aunque aún no estoy seguro, porque sigo pensando que acostarme en los enormes pechos de Meiko sería el paraíso, me gustaría más un hombre del físico de Kamui, fuerte, definido, moldeado, con esos brazos en los cuales me haría sentir seguro, esa amplia espalda que podría arañar y por Zeus apretarles los glúteos que tiene._

 ** _30.05.-_**

 _Hoy le pregunte a Meiko porque Len no tenía tantos glúteos como la berenjena súper desarrollada me dijo que es que muchas manos en la sopa ponen morado el caldo y muchas manos en la nalgas la ponen aguadas, no entendí bien que intento insinuarme pero no quise ir más lejos por que supuse que me traumaría y ya tengo suficientes traumas en mi vida cortesía de mis hermanos para también tener por parte de Meiko._


	9. Chapter 9

_**20.06. - - - -**_

 _Vacaciones estoy aburrido, mis hermanos se fueron a diferentes lugares algunos a un campamentos otros con nuestros primos en fin, yo me quede en casa con Mokaito que aburrido bien veré si salgo un rato por el centro y me entretengo tal vez me consiga a alguien que se yo._

 _ **21.06.- - - -**_

 _Me encontré a la berenjena súper desarrollada por casualidad y por casualidad nos saludamos, "en un pequeño resbalón le aguerre los glúteos para no caerme" "pequeño" Te dije que lo haría en un momento fue realmente raro e incómodo todo lo demás pero lo dejo pasar por alto y siguió tranquilo, como estaba sin sus amigas y como éramos compañeros me invito a distintos lugares como una cita, vaya fue raro pero gratificante quedamos para mañana._

 _ **22.06.-**_

 _Hoy volví a salir con la berenjena, realmente fue divertido una vez que deja ese lado petulante dé el aire no me merece pues es alguien muy interesante, una vez que se quita la máscara de fría porcelana es alguien agradable, creo que me está comenzando a gustar, porque mi corazón late cuando estoy a su lado, en fin sé que es imposible que pase algo entre nosotros dos así que mejor lo dejo como una salida de verano y ya._

 _ **27.06.-**_

 _Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos, la berenjena me está gustando más de lo que yo esperaba esto no es nada bueno, siento que en algún momento terminare sufriendo por él, rayos, rayos, rayos esto está muy mal ¿ahora qué hago? Esto no puede estar pasándome, realmente no puedo estar tan, tan, tan enamorado de él ¿o sí? Esto no me gusta para nada en lo absoluto sufriré por mi propia culpa._

 _ **17.07. - - - -**_

 _Querido diario, soy un estúpido todos me lo decían pero ahora lo reconozco, ¿cómo puedo seguir saliendo con él? Me ilusiono más y eso me hace un daño más…es como intoxicarme ¿ahora cómo me desintoxico de la berenjena? Ojala tuviera una respuesta, tal vez sea mi karma por rechazar a Len y a Meito para que luego él me rechace a mí, si eso debe ser es karma._

 _ **20.07.-**_

 _Ah, joder me odio, la berenjena súper desarrollada se fue, su familia se fue a pasar vacaciones en Londres y bueno él también se fue, y rayos le extraño, tanto tiempo de pasar con él que ya le echo de menos… cuanta crueldad, pero en fin no me queda más que esperar al inicio de las clases que verano más aburrido… espero este tiempo me sirva para desintoxicarme de él._

 _ **24.07.-**_

 _Hoy me encontré con Len y salimos junto ¡Como amigos! Nuevamente estuvo insinuando que tuviéramos una relación y de lo que mi familia está de acuerdo que salga con él (Traidores) yo realmente no quiero salir con alguien a quien veo como mi hermano, aunque cada vez que él me mira le brillan los ojos y todo eso, creo que en el reflejo de sus ojos me vi a mi mismo enamorado de esa manera de la berenjena, ah, esto está tan mal en miles de formas, pero nuevamente le reitere que no iba salir con él, que solo le veía como aun hermano, entonces me dijo que no desistiría, terco, terco, terco, ¿acaso no lo ves estúpido? No puedes estar detrás de alguien que no te ama, es absurdo te lastimaras a ti mismo._

 _(El burro hablando de orejas) aunque no importa porque ya no estoy cerca de la berenjena y eso me da tranquilidad, si… no lo extraño, joder si lo extraño, además yo sé que me lastimaré y yo sé que jamás lograre algo con él, así que solo tengo que esperar que este enamoramiento me pase y no sé sentirme atraído por alguien más, con está vez senos tal vez… por alguna extraña razón me volví a acordar de los glúteos la berenjena… es que ¿cómo evitarlo? ¡Eso glúteos son amor!_

 _ **29.07.- - - - -**_

 _Creo que Len está por volverse acosador en potencia, todos los días lo tengo en mi casa hasta la tarde y ya me está cansado soy alguien solitario ¡Solitario! No quiero tener a alguien todos los días metido en mi casa interrumpiendo mi tiempo de soledad (muy hermoso por cierto) y que me mire con esos ojos de enamorado e intente enamorarme cuando ya le dije que no siento absolutamente nada por él más que hermandad, esto me está volviendo loco, no quiero ser cruel con él, pero a veces solo quiero patearlo lejos de mi casa y decirle que se vaya a comer cambur, lo peor de todo es que mi hermana insiste e insiste en que me haga su novio, que tendré a mi propio Shota que será muy lindo, ella también puede irse a comer cambur._


	10. Chapter 10

_**18.08.-**_

 _Nunca creí que podría cansarme de alguien, pero cada vez que escucho la puerta y a mi padre gritar hijo Len te busca solo puedo pensar "¡Puta madre otra vez!" ¿Es que no se cansa de verme la cara? ¿Tan bonita la tengo acaso? ¡Carajo no me deja ni jugar tranquilo mis video juegos y tengo que interrumpir mi tiempo de ver anime por él!, para hablar de no sé qué o que se me quede mirando la cara…. Pues varias veces no hemos quedado en silencio, no quiero ser mala persona, enserio que no, pero siento que me estoy volviendo mala persona cada vez que lo veo allí en la puerta de mi casa y solo quiero trancársela en la cara, me está irritando demasiado y solo está logrando que lo odie, ¿por qué no puede entender que no me gusta? Ah… bueno hoy será otro día que finja una sonrisa y tolere a Len y luego las burlas de mis hermanos, porque ya saben si tus hermanos no te hacen bulling no son tus hermanos, tienes dos opciones 1.o son extraterrestre que adoptan el cuerpo de tu hermano y no saben su comportamiento 2. Te van a pedir algo que no te gustará (mayormente es la dos)._

 _ **31.08.- - - - -**_

 _No puedo creerlo diario, verán hoy regreso Kamui de sus vacaciones de Londres y lo primero que hizo fue estar en la entrada de mi casa y yo pensando que era Len, cuando lo vi a él sentí que el corazón se me saldría, las mejillas me ardían lo había extrañado tanto que quería lanzarme a abrazarlo, pero soy bueno conteniendo impulsos idiotas (si claro) así que me contuve bien. (Al parecer no me he desintoxicado de él) y me comenzó a contar de su viaje a Londres pero que regreso porque extrañaba aquí demasiado y que aprovecho la oportunidad de regresar cuando su madre lo hizo para un negocio que tenía aquí, aunque no entendí ¿si extraño tanto Japón por que al llegar estaba en mi casa? No es que me queje de ello solo que es extraño, luego llego Len y el aura bonita rosa así de felicidad que tenía mi cara se borró total y completamente al escuchar la puerta sonar, entonces se hizo una gran incomodidad entre los tres allí, no sé si era solo yo el que sentía que había un aura de guerra entre los dos, y podía ver a una pantera negra con esos ojos zafiros intenso detrás de Kamui y de detrás de Len un perro caniche, pero bueno fue raro, al parecer ninguno de los dos quiso irse de mi casa, ya estaba pensando yo que se quedarían a dormir si no se iban pero por suerte mi padre los corrió a ambos, mi hermana me reclamo de que si tenía a un lindo Shota como Len, estaba detrás de alguien como Kamui, pero no tiene derecho a reclamarme absolutamente nada, yo quiero estar con quien yo quiera no con quien los demás me manden, su comentario me enojo bastante pero decidí pasarlo por alto y encerrarme en mi habitación._

 _ **04.09.-**_

 _Las clases ya comenzaran y no entiendo por qué se hizo una guerra entre la berenjena súper desarrollada (ahora lo escribo con amor) y Len pues bueno, verán Kamui me iba a buscar temprano como a esa de las diez, constante en mi casa para que yo saliera con él, siempre me llevaba a lugares bonitos, que si el cine, que si el acuario, que si el parque de diversiones, a comprar helado (Y yo que pensaba que él no sabía enamorar) y así hasta que se hacía la tarde y me encontraba con que Len se estaba regresando para su casa porque mi padre lo corrió, se volvió una rutina, algo me decía que estaba mal porque le estaba haciendo demasiado daño a Len, me siento mala persona, pero no puedo evitarlo, Kamui me gusta demasiado y cada día siento que me gusta más… rayos sí que soy mala persona… realmente espero que él se consiga a alguien que lo enamore y que deje de estar detrás de mí enserio._

 _ **10.10.- - - -**_

 _Las clases comenzaron y he de decir que me alegro mucho ver a mis amigos, a Len no porque lo había visto todo el verano en mi casa, pero a su hermana sí, me alegro verla tan energética como siempre (me lanzó una naranja en la cabeza diciéndome idiota) (Ella es tan tierna) (Sarcasmo incluido en la oración) no sé por qué razón motivo o circunstancias mi hermana, Rin y Miku se habían hechos cómplices poniéndose en favor de Len diciéndome constantemente de que debía salir con él, él no hacía nada para callarlas pero yo me estoy cansando._


	11. Chapter 11

_**12.10.-**_

 _Está decidido le diré a la berenjena súper desarrollada que lo amo, si termino con el corazón roto (como creo que haré) creo que puedo ir con Len a que él me ayude a reparar mis pedazos, no es buena idea… pero es lo único que tengo tal vez así ellas me dejen en paz._

 _ **13.10.- - -**_

 _Diario aun no tengo el valor para decirle mejor lo haré mañana._

 _ **14.10. - - - -**_

 _Diario hoy tampoco tuve el valor pero mañana me levantaré con más fuerza que antes y se lo diré si eso haré, estoy decidido._

 _ **15.10.- - - - -**_

 _¡Diario me quiero lanzar por la ventana de mi cuarto! (qué bueno que es un primer piso) aun no puedo ¿tan cobarde soy? En fin mañana si estoy determinado se lo diré, aunque mañana es sábado no creo que me acompañe ya que no estamos en vacaciones entonces se lo diré el lunes._

 _ **16.10.- - - - -**_

 _….sé que pasé todo el día con la berenjena súper desarrolla, pero yo dije o bueno escribí que lo haría el lunes y eso haré ya estoy cansado de mi hermana, de Miku y de Rin, estoy cansado de que me digan que debo estar con Len ¡por que no se van a comer cambur con él! Rayos… en fin… mañana será un nuevo día._

 _ **17.10.-**_

 _Diario hoy estuve tan cerca, pero tan cerca de confesármele a Kamui, si no fuera por la interrupción repentina de Rin y Miku, ah en estos momentos estoy comenzando a pensar que son amigas más de Len que mías, pues dicen que quieren lo mejor para mí y lo mejor para mí es estar con Len ¿enserio? ¡¿Enserio mujeres?! ¿Qué no pueden entender que yo amo a Gakupo Kamui? Que no puedo estar con alguien que no amo, eso sería muy cruel tanto para él como para mí, no puedo ¿por qué no lo entienden? Y si sé que me va a doler, sé que me va a rechazar que alguien como él no puede estar con alguien como yo, pero déjenme sufrir mis dilemas solo, no necesito que me anden diciendo en cara con quien debo estar. Solo… quiero que entiendan que aunque sé que me va a rechazar, no significa que mis heridas no sanen, seguiré como siempre hacia adelante y ya, todo igual… por favor no puedo estar con Len, no puedo, mañana es lunes el día en que me le confesaré._

 _ **18.10.- - - - -**_

 _Diario yo… yo ah, mejor lo escribo, (aunque siempre lo escribo) bueno todo comenzó normal me encontré con mis amigos en la entrada, Miku, Rin, Len y Meiko (que bueno que Meiko no me acosa con estar con su hermano) (o con Len) en fin nos saludamos y al final nos dividimos, para irnos a nuestras respectivas clases, me encontré con la berenjena súper desarrollada en la entrada del salón no saludamos y todo bien, aunque vaya que estaba ansioso y nervioso por lo que haría, bien, las horas pasaron (y no pudieron ser más lentas) y antes de que llegara la hora del almuerzo le dije que nos viéramos en la azotea del instituto (para que las chicas no interrumpieran como la última vez) bueno tarde un rato en confesarle que me gusta, por lo tanto en un momento se tornó incómodo y luego de eso hubo. . . .Silencio…._

 _. . . . .Silencio…._

 _. . . . .Silencio…._

 _Y cuando pensaba que ese silencio era su absoluto rechazo a mi persona y no podía seguir conteniendo las lágrimas me abrazo, diciéndome que aunque lo pensara eso le parecía poco cierto y luego me beso, fue mi primer beso y fue fantástico, me aferre a su cuello e improvistamente fui alzando mis piernas se aferraban a su cadera para no caerme mientras él apoyaba su espalda en la pared, nos separamos y nos volvimos a besar, por primera vez vi un brillo que jamás vi en sus ojos y mi corazón no dejo de latir agitado (aun no lo hace) diario soy muy feliz, porque soy el novio de la berenjena súper desarrollada, no sé cómo será mañana pero mi corazón no puede dejar de esperarlo._


	12. Chapter 12

_**19.10. - - - - -**_

 _Diario hoy fue un día jodidamente genial y al mismo tiempo el final fue de mierda, me sentí culpable demasiado culpable, pero saben uno tienen sus límites ¿no creen? Bueno verás todo comenzó normal pelee con mis hermanos por el desayuno (muy típico viniendo de una familia de doce hermanos) (sigo pensándolo son conejos espero no tengan otro que nos descuadre ya saben seis varones y seis hembras una hermana más o un hermano más arrumarían las cuentas entonces tendrían otro y ya son bastantes hermanos aunque esto ni al caso pero aquí te doy mis dudas así que te la aguantas) (igual tienes que hacerlo jajá, eres un diario ni que alguien más te tuviera leyendo) (. . . mh… de repente me llego una duda existencial de como si alguien más que yo te leyera pero la desechare) en fin, por el camino al instituto mi hermana me anduvo reclamando eso de que me perdí en el almuerzo y llegue todo colorado etc.…etc.…etc.….etc. En fin las mil y una me reclamo luego se le unió Miku y ya cuando tenía más de una vena en la frente esa que solo salen en los animes, pues le grite a ambas estás palabras "¡Váyanse a comer cambur con Len si le da la gana no voy a tener una relación con él por una simple razón! ¡Amo a Gakupo Kamui! ¡Él y yo tenemos una relación y si no se lo aguatan váyanse al carajo nadie necesita de amigas tan fastidiosas que solo te joden para andar con alguien que solo ves como tu hermano! ¡Yo voy a estar con quien a mí se me dé la regalada gana porque es mi maldita vida no la de ustedes y si me caigo me caeré pero me levantaré nuevamente jamás en mi vida le he llorado en los hombros a nadie!" (Tu eres un diario no cuentas) "¡Y no lo vendré a hacer con ustedes!" escuche como Meiko aplaudida y la vista de platos que tenían Miku y Kaiko, más atrás estaban Rin y Len, luego Len salió corriendo llorando y eso me dolió mucho, enserio que lo quiero como un hermano, ellas tres me dijeron que yo era alguien despreciable. . . no pude evitar guardar silencio y lamentarme mis propias decisiones… me hacen dudar mucho si realmente debo estar con él… lo amo… lo amo tanto pero estoy ganándome el desprecio de mis amigas…de mi hermana y de a quien quiero como un hermano… maldito momento en que Len se fijó en mí, maldito momento en que yo me fije en Gakupo, esto es ridículo cae en lo absurdo un cliché de novela y aun así, aun así lo estoy viviendo, vaya mierda más mierda (es que me irrito de solo pensarlo de nuevo) en fin me encontré con Gakupo en el instituto y me saludo con una sonrisa, hermosa, una sonrisa que pocos habían visto, con sus ojos que brillaban como dos zafiros relucientes y disperso todas mis dudas, estoy enamorado de ese hombre no puedo evitarlo, estoy enamorado de un hombre que puede parecer fría porcelana tan delicada y frágil, pero que puede darte las sonrisas más hermosa como para calmarte e iluminar tu camino en un instante, estoy enamorado de él y no puedo arrepentirme de eso, entonces todo el resto de la clases la tuve con él, el almuerzo quería tenerlo con mis amigas pero ellas no me permitieron ir a su mesa, la mirada que me mandaron de lárgate lo decía todo, Meiko solo me acaricio el hombro diciéndome un "ya se les pasara" pero hasta ahora creo que no, en fin me fui a almorzar con Gakupo en la mesa de los populares, algo que las personas como yo no podían tocar pero que toque y su sonrisa, su mirada, sus ojos… en la tarde me fui con él, me mostro distintos lugares (cene exquisito y no tuve que pelear con nadie) y luego me llevo a casa me beso… Kaiko me reclamo diciéndome que "pudiste tener a un lindo Shota y una vida bonita, pero en cambio elegiste al seme presumido cabeza hueca, ya verás luego lo que te hará ese hombre, eres un idiota, arruinaste todo mi bonito yaoi, simplemente ruin" y se encerró en su cuarto, haciendo que me sintiera mal, de nueva cuenta ese día y bueno ahora estoy aquí de nuevo escribiendo en ti y aun me sigo preguntando si soy despreciable porque ¿sabes? Cualquiera se enamora, cualquiera jajá… no está mal amar ¿no? Supongo que si me caigo tendré que levantarme solo pero… bueno ¿uno nació solo no? Rayos yo quiero a mis amigas… y a Len pero no puedo tolerar esto ¿realmente soy despreciable? ¿Realmente? Siento odio hacia mí mismo._

 _ **20.10.- - - -**_

 _Hoy fue otro día similar, pasar un día fantástico con Gakupo, sentir que puedo tocar las estrellas y al ver que no tengo a mis amigas, que mi hermana me aborrece que me dicen que soy alguien asqueroso y ruin que hirió el corazón de alguien tan bondadoso como Len me hacen sentirme la misma mierda, y. . . y una parte de mí se arrepiente de estar con Gakupo, porque si no estuviera con él todo este problema acabaría, pero no quiero terminar con él, lo amo._

 _ **21.10. - - - -**_

 _Me siento egoísta, pues sigo con Gakupo aunque alguien a quien considero mi hermano sufre, ¿no un hermano daría cualquier cosa para que su otro hermano se sienta mejor? ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo dejar a Gakupo? ¿Realmente soy despreciable? Pero estando a su lado soy tan feliz, tan feliz, él me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo, que aun en el mismo silencio, con solo la melodía de nuestros corazones que laten al unísono y la respiración acompasada yo, yo soy feliz… estando con él lo olvido todo y cuando salgo de esa burbuja que él me da, regreso a esta realidad… que en si odio._


	13. Chapter 13

_**22.10.- - - -**_

 _Está decidido no puedo seguir con esto aunque me parta el corazón y el alma tengo que terminar con Gakupo de una u otra forma, son apenas cinco días que llevamos de relación (a su lado muy bonitos) pero esto me está matando, me duele en el alma el solo pensar que debo terminar con él y con un rayos apartarme de la felicidad que me da, del olor a cerezos de su piel, del olor a peras de su cabello, de sus labios dulces como la miel, de sus ojos que cada vez que me miran brillan como un zafiro ¿Qué más prueba que esas que él me ama? Nadie que no ama puede fingir ese brillo de amor en los ojos de eso estoy seguro… ¡Pero no puedo seguir soportando esto! Sentirme mal por las noches y al mismo tiempo sonreír al recordar lo bonito que la paso a su lado, es que ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Cómo rayos hago? A ese hombre yo lo amo, profundamente, ese hombre me hace feliz, ese hombre me da todo… y luego están mis amigas… mi hermana…. Len… al cual hago sufrir tras mi debida felicidad ¿acaso no merezco ser feliz con el hombre que amo? Me temo que no… lo mejor será terminar con él… tal vez así todo regrese a la normalidad aunque yo sufra por ello, es mejor sufrir al tener el desprecio de mis amigas, de mi hermana….el sufrimiento de Len no puedo seguir soportándolo… nunca pedí pasar por esto._

 _ **23.10.- - - -**_

 _Hoy me encuentro llorando, llorando sin consuelo alguno, llegue hasta la mesa donde ellas estaban gritándoles "¡¿Son felices?! ¡Lo son! ¡Termine la relación con el hombre que me hacía feliz! ¡Solo por ustedes espero sean felices ya!" no me dijeron nada, por primera vez no hubo reproches, por primera vez no hubo nada, ni siquiera las palabras de consuelo que tantas veces le entregaron a Len a mí no me dieron nada, absoluto silencio y la espalda…y yo sufriendo solo… pero al menos acabe con su tormento… al menos ella ya pueden ser felices mientras yo sufro… espero se regocijen… solo eso espero._

 _ **24.10.- - - -**_

 _Ayer llore mucho por la noche, hoy mucho por la tarde sé que tus hojas están más que borrosas por mis lágrimas, no puedo dejar de llorar, me siento tan solo, tan triste…tan dolido… tan fragmentados y no tengo a nadie, termine con el hombre que amo para hacer a mis amigas felices y de todas formas me dan la espalda… y él… él cada vez que me ve desvía la mirada hacia otro lado… solo quisiera correr a abrazarlo, decirle que lo amo y que lo siento… solo quiero hacer eso pero no lo merezco mejor lloro mis penas solo. Eso haré._

 _ **15.11.- - - -**_

 _Hoy, hoy fue raro, Gakupo en la mañana rápidamente al verme me tomo del brazo, su agarre a mi muñeca era tan fuerte que sentí que me la rompería, me llevo hasta la azotea y me robo el aire, me beso y yo le correspondí, porque le amo, adore sus besos, hasta sentir los labios hinchados y aun así no dejamos de besarnos, me dijo que no iba a permitir que los dos estuviéramos separados, porque me amaba y sabía que yo le amaba a él, que sería egoísta y se quedaría conmigo, solo pude pedirle una cosa, que fuera egoísta… solo eso le pedí, porque añoraba quedarme con él más que nada, luego de arreglar mi relación con Gakupo nos perdimos las clases y nos quedamos en la azotea brindándonos caricias que no, nos dimos en veintiún días que fueron tan eternos para ambos, en fin, cuando regrese a casa me encontré con Len y como tantas veces me pidió que fuera su novio, quise sacarle el dedo del medio enserio que quise, pero solo le dije, que no sería su novio, que no me insistiera que aun estado solo no estaría con él, me dijo que no desistiría tan fácil, él me va a hacer sufrir muchos tormentos por su terquedad, será la piedra en el zapato de mi amor con Gakupo… puede que le quiera como un hermano, pero si él es feliz con mi sufrimiento para aprovecharse de eso y obtener mi amor, no merece ni una sola gota de mi aprecio no lo hace, cuando yo necesite de su apoyo me dio la espalda, junto a su hermana y mis supuestas amiga… no, no tolerare eso. Que se vayan a comer cambur, yo seguiré mi relación con Gakupo, ellas ya no me importan en lo más mínimo._


	14. Chapter 14

_**16.11.- - - -**_

 _Mi hermana luego de tanto me dirigió la palabra hoy, me dijo que estaba feliz que yo hubiera terminado mi relación con Gakupo y que así podría comenzar a salir con Len, me moleste tanto que quise golpearla, me vio sufrir, me vio llorar, ¿ahora me dice nuevamente lo que está bien para mí? ¿Cuándo ya deje de llorar por las noches? Eso es cuando te das cuentas de que no tienes amigos, de que hasta tus hermanos te traicionan._

 _ **17.11.- - - -**_

 _Y comenzamos de nuevo con el acoso pero esta vez no lo permitiré ya me cansaron no las necesito a ellas, no las necesite antes, no las necesito ahora._

 _ **18.11.- - - -**_

 _Un chico nuevo entro al instituto, en fin su nombre es Yuma, es un poco extraño pero me agrada, aunque lo que no me agrada es como se dirige a Gakupo, no lo sé, es como si lo odiara e intenta hablarme mal de él pero yo conozco a Gakupo, él me ha contado todo sus secretos (y su diario que en secreto leo, jajá) (es un muy bonito diario él escribe cosas muy lindas) en fin, creo que él no me simpatiza mucho pero bueno._

 _ **19.11.- - -**_

 _Querido diario creo que lanzo unas particulares hormonas al aire que atraen a los hombres y no sé por qué, creo que mejor comprare un jabón para usarlo solo yo en vez de compartirlo con mis hermanos, porque tener que bañarme luego de Kamaito no está bien (de seguro por eso las hormonas) en fin, Yuma me dijo que yo le gustaba y sabía que yo podía sentirme atraído por él ¿vaya petulante el pelo de chicle no? Lo digo porque tiene el cabello rosa como el chicle que viene en las chupetas, en fin le dije que no, que no podía sentirme en lo absoluto atraído por él cuando tengo una relación con Gakupo quedo con la boca abierta, jajá, sé que es extraño que alguien como yo tenga a alguien como Gakupo, pero ¿sentirme atraído por Yuma? ¿Con lo que yo tengo? Sé que soy idiota pero no para tanto, al menos se elegir… algo muy rico por cierto. (Sonó pervertido pero no me importa, Gakupo es sexy punto)_


	15. Chapter 15

_**11.12.- - - -**_

 _¡Vacaciones de diciembre! Al fin, la nieve cae lentamente hace frío yo no me quiero levantar de la cama pero tengo un motivo muy fuerte para levantarme, diario tu sabes, tu sabes bueno de todas formas lo escribo esa razón es Kamui Gakupo, dibujaría un corazoncito pero me da flojera, en fin, él es, por quien me levanto, para poder estar a su lado, hablar con él tratar con él, es tan… amor… en fin mis padres saben que yo tengo una relación con él y no les incomoda en lo más mínimo tampoco tienen nada que reclamarme, después de todo aceptan a Kamaito con plumas de cisne y todo, pero quien no es feliz por mi relación con Gakupo es Kaiko, me da lo mismo en fin, también me sorprendió enterarme que mi hermano gusta de Meito me sorprende en fin, ah que más que más… bueno no sé qué más escribir._

 _ **20.12.- - - -**_

 _Diario hoy conocí a los padres de Gakupo y vaya que ahora no me sorprende su actitud de ni el aire me merece sus padres son peores, pero al parecer me aceptaron ya que quieren mucho a Gakupo creo que esto irá bien eso espero._

 _ **20.12. - - - - hora 2:00 am.**_

 _Me desperté de repente para darme de cuenta que no tengo nada que regalarle a Gakupo en navidad ¿qué se supone que le dé a alguien que puede tenerlo todo? Tengo que pensar en algo._

 _ **23.12.- - -**_

 _Bueno es una idea loca pero mi hermana me la dio y no hablo de Kaiko no ella ahora no me da ni los buenos días, en fin me lo dio mi hermana Kizaiko que también lee mangas BL pero no como Kaiko ella lee de otro tipo que yo no voy a aventurarme a leer, en fin me dio esa idea espero y funcione enserio, si no bueno creo que estoy perdido… pero como no tengo regalo no me queda de otra._

 _ **24.12.- - - -**_

 _Hoy es diciembre y le dije a mis padres que me quedaría en casa de Gakupo no me dijeron que no, después de todo su casa es grande, tiene guardias, perros guardianes en fin protegido y seguro estaría, en su casa dieron una fiesta e invitaron a muchas personas yo elegí estar en el cuarto de Gakupo, no me sentía cómodo rodeado de toda esas personas con dinero como que no encajo y bueno era más cómodo estar en la cama de Gakupo rodeado de su aroma, en fin estoy esperando a que Gakupo llegue de la fiesta porque hasta que no se acabe no puede subir, mh tengo sueño bueno te guardare seguro para que Gakupo no te consiga al final él no tiene tu llave y sin eso no puede abrirte jajá._

 _ **25.12.- - - -**_

 _Querido diario, me duele el culo. . .enserio, bueno verán el regalo de Gakupo fui yo, me puse lazo y todo, fue la primera vez que tuve relaciones sexuales, dolió no lo niego, pero fue muy bueno Gakupo supo en que puntos tocar y me sentí delirar, aunque bueno me duele las consecuencias de mis actos pero si pudiera volverlo a ser con él lo haría, además podía aferrarme bien a sus caderas y por ende tocar su glúteos… tengo una obsesión mal sana con sus glúteos lo sé, su regalo a mi persona fue un año entero de helados gratis de mi marca favorita (que es costosa y que no puedo costearme) (no como me gustaría) dio en el clavo amo mi regalo y a él lo amo tanto._

 _ **31.12.- - - -**_

 _Diario vaya que tantas cosas he escrito en ti en lo que va del año que ya está finalizando, bueno en el final de este año los dos nos fuimos a ver los fuegos artificiales y antes de que comenzaran él me beso, dicen que si besas a alguien justo cuando comienzan los fuegos artificiales duraras con esa persona toda tu vida, ojala se cumpla yo deseo estar toda mi vida con él._


	16. Chapter 16

_**12.01.- - - -**_

 _¡Diario adivina que! ¡Len tiene novio! ¡Si! Al fin dejo de acosarme es una gran forma de comenzar el año, Santa cumplió con su regalo (le desee un novio a Len para que ya no fuera una piedra en mi zapato) y me lo cumplió, jajá estoy tan feliz, ¿adivina que más? Por extraño que te parezca Meito y Akaito se hicieron novios, todo va de maravilla en mi vida, nada podría arruinarlo excepto el pelo de chicle pero bueno tal vez él también consiga a alguien en su vida y no sean una piedra en la mía, si no se cumple este año le pediré a santa que también le consiga un hombre, no sé un negro de dos metros que lo parta a la mitad no estaría tan mal… bueno no, eso lo disfrutaría demasiado, mejor alguien normal._

 _ **16.01.-**_

 _Diario tenemos un nuevo estudiante que no me agrado desde el momento que lo vi, es hermano de Luka Megurine quien es mejor amiga de Gakupo, bueno su nombre es Luki y no me agrada en lo más mínimo, ¿por qué? Es que desde que vi cómo le sonreía a "Mí Gakupo" como sus ojos brillaban cuando veía a "Mí Gakupo" hago énfasis porque él es mío, se le nota que él gusta mi amada berenjena súper desarrollada pero no puedo permitirle quedarse con lo que es mío, ya he luchado bastante para estar con él y si ese quiere guerra conmigo guerra va a tener ¡Nadie se quedara con mi berenjena! ¡Es mía!_

 _ **17.01. - - -**_

 _Diario a veces me pregunto qué me fumare por las noches para tener sueños tan raros bueno verás, tu sabes la disputa que hay entre Megurine Luki y yo, en fin soñé que yo era un gato salvaje que se enamoró de uno hogareño de una casa rica (es obvio que era Gakupo) representado por un gato negro con unos intensos ojos zafiros, bueno este gato negro alias Gaku-Neko, se fijó también en mí y su dueña que era Gumi (otra de las mejores amigas de Gakupo) dejo que yo viviera a su lado para volverme también un gato hogareño, la vida iba normal, con siestas, comida y más siestas, además de apareamiento, mucho apareamiento, pero llego este otro gato rescatado, alias la peste rosa y quiso arrebatarme a mi Gaku-Neko pero yo no se lo permití hubo pelea de gatas quiero escribir de gatos y bueno yo gane aunque con muchos arañazos pero gane, en fin no sé qué cosas me fumo o si mi cena estaba mala pero fue un extraño sueño. Espero ganar mi guerra solo eso espero._

 _ **18.01.- - -**_

 _Gakupo es un idiota dice que no tengo razones para estar celoso de Luki ¡Claro que tengo razones! Él es rico yo soy de clase media, él tiene una sonrisa marca Colgate, yo sonrió, él tiene un asombroso cabello rosado, yo no me cuido ni mis greñas. . .él podría darle más prestigio a su familia… yo no, en fin tengo razones… así él no tiene que pelear con once hermanos para sobrevivir yo sí, en fin, creo que Gakupo estaría mejor si se queda con Luki, pero en esta vida que he vivido peleando por mi comida, mi ropa, el baño y toda las demás cosas, pues me enseñaron a no rendirme tan fácilmente o nunca obtendría lo que quería y yo quiero a Gakupo, así que no voy a rendirme tan fácil._


	17. Chapter 17

_**20.01.- - -**_

 _Diario me pregunto cuando dejaran de ingresar chicos nuevos, bueno este día ingreso un chico llamado Hatsune Mikuo, de seguro es el hermano de Miku pero como ya no trato con ella y ella no tiene cara para verme pues no se lo preguntaré, en fin vi que cuando Mikuo observo a Luki hubo un sonrojo en sus mejillas voy a ver si logro emparejar a esos dos así Luki deje mi vida con Gakupo ser feliz._

 _ **21.01. - -**_

 _ **Primer día del plan**_ _: alejar a la peste rosada de la berenjena;_

 _ **Objetivo**_ _conseguir interesar más a Mikuo en Luki._

 _ **Resultado de la misión;**_ _cincuenta por cierto factible._

 _Al parecer Mikuo está bastante interesado en Luki, solo hace falta que yo le dé más ánimo para que se arriesgue a buscar enamorarlo, ¿completaré mi misión? Aun lo dudo pero bueno la esperanza es lo último que se pierde._

 _ **22.01. - - - -**_

 _ **Segundo día del plan:**_ _alejar a la peste rosa de la berenjena:_

 _ **Objetivo de hoy:**_ _intentar que Luki se interese en Mikuo_

 _ **Resultado de la misión:**_ _Fiasco total._

 _Algunas cosas son bastante difíciles más con una peste como esa, pero en fin, no me rendiré no aun._

 _ **28.01.- - - -**_

 _ **Octavo día del plan:**_ _alejar a la peste rosa de la berenjena:_

 _ **Objetivo de hoy:**_ _Conseguir que los dos estén solos._

 _ **Resultado de la misión:**_ _éxito con un toque de fracaso._

 _Si estuvieron solos, los dos juntos pero no hubo ningún avance a un ámbito amoroso, hacerla de cupido es difícil pero no será imposible, quiero creer en ello realmente._

 _ **29.01.- - -**_

 _ **Noveno día del plan:**_ _alejar a la peste rosa de la berenjena:_

 _ **Objetivo de hoy:**_ _alejar a Luki de Gakupo para que este con Mikuo_

 _ **Resultado de la misión:**_ _éxito rotundo._

 _Me duele el trasero pues bueno al parecer a Gakupo no le agrada que yo este mucho tiempo con Mikuo (luego dice que el celoso soy yo) así que dejo muy profundo su marca en mi ser y bueno, me arde la garganta, me duele el trasero, pero, le deje unas buenas marcas en el cuello y arañazos en la espalda para que ese tonto note que Gakupo es solo mío._

 _ **30.01.-**_

 _ **Décimo día del plan:**_ _alejar a la peste rosa de la berenjena:_

 _ **Objetivo de hoy:**_ _hacer que Luki y Mikuo pasen tiempo, juntos_

 _ **Resultado de la misión;**_ _cincuenta y cincuenta._

 _Si hice que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero…siempre tiene que haber un pero piche Luki su obsesión por Gakupo es más profunda de lo que pensé, al parecer Luki le dejo en claro a Mikuo que no estaría con él que él gustaba de Gakupo, le dije a Mikuo que no se rindiera que él nunca iba a estar con Gakupo porque Gakupo es mi novio._


	18. Chapter 18

_**14.02.- - -**_

 _Hoy fue san Valentín nuevamente y le prepare unos chocolates a Gakupo (aunque sé que no le gusta el dulce) intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude, fue fallo y error muchas veces, pero al final me salieron unos chocolates con forma de berenjena se los di él también me dio unos a mí de una marca costosa, no fueron hechos por sus manos pero el verso que me regalo con él fue muy hermoso, también se comió mis chocolates fue un beso muy dulce._

 _Ah, si Luki se le confeso a Gakupo y como bien yo sabía él lo rechazo, así que ahora anda medio deprimido espero que Mikuo aproveche para intentar animarlo reparar su corazón y bueno también conquistarlo uno nunca sabe._

 _ **17.02.- - - -**_

 _Como no se seguir en decimas… pues no seguiré con el plan, no si sigo con el plan pero no lo seguiré escribiendo como antes, en fin ya que perdí la cuenta, de cuanto días ya llevo intentado hacer que esos dos estén juntos pero lo conseguí al fin Luki desistió por Gakupo y puedo quedármelo para mí solo estoy muy animado por ello._

 _ **30.10.- - -**_

 _Oh diario llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir en ti ¿no? Eh bueno es que mi vida está un poco atareada pero no me preocupo mucho no hay es que me preocupo por mis estudios, por mi relación no porque todo va viento en popa con Gakupo, me preocupa quedar en una universidad distinta a la de él eso es todo._


	19. Chapter 19

_Vaya diario cuento tiempo tengo sin escribir en ti sabes ahora ya no soy un adolescente tengo 27 años ¿cómo ha pasado el tiempo? ¿No? Te leí y no pude evitar reírme por las tonterías que cometí alguna vez creo que eso es lo que nos dan los recuerdos momentos para sonreír, bueno querrás saber cómo voy en mi vida hasta ahora ¿verdad? Como siempre, soy un artista reconocido por mis esculturas, vivo con Gakupo en una gran casa, donde a nuestros comienzo hicimos muchas cosas pero ya no podemos, no, adoptamos a dos niños muy hermosos, a los cuales queremos como nuestros propios hijos, Murasaki y Aoi, son muy lindo y los amo tanto, son parte de mi corazón y mi vida, Gakupo se ocupa de la empresa familiar a veces no tiene tiempo para estar con nosotros pero sé que siempre intenta estar lo más posible a nuestro lado, aun lo amo tanto o más que antes, siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida desde que supe lo que sentía por él ¿quién lo diría no? Bueno diario te dejo tengo que llevar a los niños a la escuela tal vez en otro momento me vuelva a acordar de ti y escriba nuevamente._

 ** _Hola diario han pasado mucho más tiempo de lo que creía, jajá ¿te preguntarás que edad tengo ahora? Tengo 84 años, si mis manos son como pasitas, he vivido una gran vida ¿no? Te preguntaras que pareja se formaron a lo largo de estos años bueno ahora que tiempo no es lo que tengo te lo diré, Len se hizo pareja de su primo Rei y tiene un hijo de nombre Akira que por cierto es la pareja de mi hijo Murasaki ¿quién lo diría?, Akaito se quedó con Meito, aunque Meito murió hace poco, cáncer en el pulmón eso le dio y bueno lucho bastante pero al final cedió, Luki y Mikuo se quedaron juntos he de decir que tiene un hijo muy tierno, Luka y Miku se hicieron pareja, nunca me lo espere porque ellas dos tenían cierta competencia de popularidad pero terminaron juntas, mi hermana Kaiko ¿adivina con quien termino? Hay diario te sorprenderás, pues verás Gakupo tuvo una hermana menor cuando tenía 16 años bueno esa pequeña al cumplir los diez se enamoró de mi hermana y la estuvo acosado por mucho tiempo hasta que al fin mi hermana a sus treinta cedió ante Gakuko, a la familia Kamui, bueno sigamos Gumi se quedó con Gumiya son tal para cual, hasta parecen gemelos pero por lo que tengo entendido no son parientes, Yuma el pelo de chicle se quedó con un joven de nombre Piko es muy tierno he de decir, ah diario ¿te acuerdas que yo sospechaba que mi hermano Zeito y Taito tenían una relación? Bueno si de hecho si tienen una relación, aunque el profesor Hiyama jamás estuvo incluido pero bueno._**

 ** _Ah, si no me queda mucho tiempo a mí tampoco, creo que cuando uno ya está al borde de la muerte sabe cuándo se irá ¿no? He tenido una buena vida, no tengo nada de que quejarme, si tuve mis altercados, mis grietas y caídas pero al final fue muy buena. . .no me arrepiento y nunca me arrepentiré de haberme enamorado de mi berenjena súper desarrollada, jajá… le amo tanto y se me aguan un poco los ojos de solo pensar que le tengo que dejar pero bueno es el llamado ¿qué puedo hacer? La muerte me dio toda una vida de ventaja pero ya me ha alcanzado, me dio una grandiosa vida._**

 ** _Solo quiero que si lees este diario amor mío, sepas que aun en mis tonterías de adolescente, aun de adulto, aun ahora al borde de la muerte, te amo… te amo y siempre te he amado intensamente, fuiste mi luz, mi alegría mi todo, te amo tanto. A mis hijos Murasaki y Aoi también los amos tanto espero sean fuertes por mí para superar este momento, porque no tienen que llorar por mi yo tuve una vida magnifica, a su lado nada tengo de que quejarme, nada tengo de que arrepentirme, nada me duele, nada me hiere, nada me amarga creo que en estos momentos de mi vida, me siento en paz y calma conmigo mismo, me siento muy feliz._**

 ** _Sabes amor mío, mi berenjena súper desarrollada y yo tu helado con patas… quiero que sepas que mi deseo es, que en la otra vida estemos juntos nuevamente, tengamos nueva alegrías, sé que si viviera otra vida contigo, tal vez no te reconocería, pero te amaría de nuevo como te amo tanto ahora, porque mi memoria no te recordaría pero mi alma sabría que a ti es a quien pertenece._**

 ** _Así que no es un adiós querido solo es un hasta luego ¿está bien para ti? Porque yo sé que nos encontraremos de nuevo, nos amaremos como ahora y viviremos nuevamente las alegría que ahora vivimos._**

 ** _Tuyo ahora y siempre Kaito de Kamui._**


	20. Chapter 20

Era una mañana tranquila los niños correteaban por la casa persiguiéndose mutuamente mientras su padre revisaba unas cuentas en su computador, su pareja había salido por unos materiales que necesitaba para su nueva escultura, además que tenía que tratar con ciertas personas de los museos que exhibían sus preciadas obras de artes, sobre los compradores de dichas obras así que estaría la mayoría de la mañana y tarde fuera de casa, ambos pequeños siguieron persiguiéndose hasta que uno de ellos tropezó.

-Auh –Se quejó –

-Cuidado Aoi –pronuncio el mayor de los dos para apartarlo de la trayectoria de unas cajas que caían –

-Gracias –contesto –

-De nada –Respondió ambos se quedaron mirando las cajas era el estudio de su papá, no mucho se quejaba de que estuvieran allí pero tampoco le gustaban que desordenaran su desorden ordenado –Deberíamos irnos.

-Si pero las cajas –murmuro el otro –Se dará de cuenta ¿y si nos castiga?

-Ah –Ambos temieron por ello, su papá era de temer cuando estaba molesto más que su propio padre lo sabían pues una vez se había peleado con otro hombre que le había sacado de su temple serena y fue como ver al mismo demonio en persona –mejor la acomodamos.

-Si –Ambos se propusieron a ello cuando encontraron un pequeño libro con la letra K gravada en él se veía bastante viejo y gastado tenía un candado en forma de corazón –que raro.

-mira hermano creo que esta es la llave –su acompañante de cabello morado –lo recogemos y luego vemos que tiene… después lo ponemos en su lugar papá no lo notara muy poco revisa sus cajas.

-Tienes razón –Sonrió el menor, la curiosidad pudo más que su propia razón, al terminar de recoger las cajas y ponerlas en su lugar ambos pequeños se fueron corriendo hacia su habitación encerrándose en su habitación comenzando a leerlo lo poco que entendían –

-Había pasado un rato en que los jóvenes de la casa se habían encerrado en su habitación a leer dejando el lugar en completo silencio lo cual extraño al padre –Cuanto silencio –Comentó sacando la vista de su computador –Qué estarán tramando esos dos diablillos –porque sabía que sus hijos no eran unos santos de alabanza, hacían sus travesuras como los niños que eran y en muy contadas ocasiones la casa quedaba en silencio lo cual era señal de un mal presagio –niños –Toco a la puerta de su habitación ambos jóvenes concentrados en la lectura pegaron un brinco –

-Ah ¿si padre? –Respondió Murasaki –

-¿qué están haciendo? –Comentó –

-Leemos padre –Pronunció Aoi –

-¿leen? –Abrió la puerta encontrándolos a ambos sentados en la cama que le pertenecía a Aoi – ¿qué leen?

-Esto lo encontramos en el estudio de papá –Respondió Murasaki –

-Si… ah… ¿qué es un ogro? –Indago Aoi ladeando la cabeza –

-Haber déjame ver –le pasaron el libro para leer la primera parte –Hijos esto no lo deben leer es el diario de su papá, los diarios son privados –les reclamo –

-… pero…

-pero nada –Comentó –no es un cuento que puedan andar leyendo cuando ustedes tengan un diario propio entenderán.

-ah, pero está interesante –objeto el mayor de los hermanos –

-Aun así ¿esto traía algo más? –Le entregaron el candado y la llave para que su padre suspirara –por favor no lo vuelvan a hacer.

-Está bien padre –Ambos bajaron la mirada para que les alborotara el cabello sonriendo levemente –

-Deben ir a prepararse pronto tendrán sus clases de Kendo –Ambos asintieron para saltar de la cama a vestirse –De donde sacaran tanta energía.

Salió de la habitación dejando el diario con su candado y llave cerca de su computador luego se lo entregaría a su esposo, los niños bajaron ya preparados para sus clases así que tomo sus llaves y llevo a sus hijos al dojo de kendo, ambos jóvenes se despidieron y entraron rápidamente al dojo, sonrió levemente para devolverse a la casa que en esos momentos se encontraba en su mayoría sola, suspiro dejando las llaves en la mesa de su escritorio.

-Suspiro para mirar el diario –El diario de Kaito me pregunto que contendrá –Se dijo más para sí que para cualquiera allí, miraba una y otra vez el diario –No debería hacerlo esa es su privacidad… aunque.

 _Era una tarde tranquila había llevado su novio a su casa y lo había dejado en su habitación por que tenía que hablar con sus padres y a su pareja no le gustaba tratar tanto con ellos porque le hacía sentir incomodo, soltó un suspiro viniendo de la cocina ya que una de las sirvientas había preparado un delicioso dulce que de seguro le gustaría a su pareja, al abrir la puerta de su habitación observo que su pareja se agito para ocultar algo, estaba completamente nervioso sudando frío._

 _-¿qué estabas haciendo Kaito? –indago –_

 _-Yo… nada, nada ¿por qué? –Soltó una ligera risa nerviosa –_

 _-Se acercó más a su pareja dejando el postre en la mesa de noche, su mirada era perspicaz, mirando los ojos azules mar de quien amaba intentado averiguar con esos penetrante zafiros todos sus secretos miedos y temores –Estuviste leyendo mi diario ¿verdad?_

 _-Demonios –Gruño, eso era un si certero –Como siempre haces para descubrirme._

 _-llámale don o como tú quieras –Contestó sentándose en la cama –Sabes que no debes robar mi privacidad a ti no te gustaría que yo leyera el tuyo._

 _-Anda Gaku no creas que yo tengo alto tan tonto –Se tapó la boca de inmediato –_

 _-¿algo tonto? –Enarco una ceja mirándole de manera seria mientras su pareja cavaba su tumba –así que es tonto –una sonrisa casi malvada surcaba sus labios –_

 _-No, no Gaku, no es tonto, no al menos tu diario, tu diario es muy lindo tiene escritos muy bonito y versos tan hermosos… es… es muy hermoso enserio, me encanto… es como… como poesía… como le llamas tu ¿Haikus? Si, si es eso… además lo que escribes sobre mí –Se sonrojo –Son cosas muy hermosas –Sonrió –yo jamás podría escribir algo tan hermoso como lo haces tú._

 _-Suspiro –Como sea, solo no lo vuelvas a leer es mi privacidad –beso los labios de su pareja – ¿bien?_

 _-Está bien –Sonrió para abrazarle –Sabes lo mucho que yo te amo ¿verdad?_

 _-lo sé yo también te amo demasiado mi helado con patas –Su pareja rio suavemente por ello –_

 _-Mi berenjena súper desarrollada –Ambos se volvieron a besar, al menos su novio había sabido cómo sacar la pata del fondo donde la enterró –_

-él ya ha leído mi diario no sería nada fuera de lo común que yo violara un poco la privacidad suya –Tomo la llave del diario para abrirlo y comenzar a ojearlo –

-Gaku amor ya estoy de vuelta –Se escuchó en la entrada de la casa, ambos niños que fueron recogidos por su papá de sus clases de kendo salieron corriendo adentrándose a la casa para tomar un merecido baño – ¿amor? –Se adentró a la oficina de su pareja – ¿qué lees?

-Kaito de Kamui –Comentó de manera seria mostrando el diario del nombrado quien se asustó un poco paso saliva –

-¿cómo encontraste mi diario? Lo… lo tenía muy oculto –Respondió algo nervioso –

-Al parecer no tanto amor mío –Se levantó cruzándose de brazos –No que tú no tenías algo tan tonto –

-la risa nerviosa de su pareja no se hizo esperar –Es que yo…bueno…ah, yo… bueno… como… que… je…

-¿tu? ¿Tu bueno que bueno tu bueno como qué? –le imito –

-Sé que yo no tengo cosas tan bonitas como las de tu diario ni nada por el estilo y sé que escribí muchas estupideces tú ya me conoces sabes que cometo muchas tonterías y más que las digo, no es algo que no sepas de mi o no te fueras casado conmigo –Era un punto –así que por favor no te enojes, además yo solo era un adolescente hormonal.

-No estoy molesto Kaito –Se rio –me sorprende que esperes esa reacción de mi parte no soy tan volátil, llevamos bastante años de casado y no tenemos tres días de pareja bien lo sabes llevábamos siete años de pareja cuando nos casamos y tenemos ocho años de casado ¿no es el tiempo suficiente para conocer ya mis reacciones?

-pues si… pero nunca quería que alguien lo leyera tiene cosas demasiados estúpidas bobas e irracionales –Contestó –Ya sabes es toda mi estupidez en un escrito.

-Su pareja rio –No todas las cosas son tontas, algunas me parecen muy tiernas de tu parte, otras pervertidas –Se acercó –Ese diario muestra todo lo que ya yo sé de ti –le beso –No hay nada que me enoje… y ya yo sospechaba que tú fuiste el que me nalgueo –Su pareja rio nerviosamente por ello –Y que esa caída fue demasiado extraña como para tomarme el culo así –otra risa más – además ¿con que un corcel de berenjenas y tu una princesa?

-¡Tenia una fiebre muy alta y estaba alucinando! –Objeto –

-Y el Gaku-Neko y el Neko-Kaito que tuvieron muchas siestas y apareamiento –Sonrió mientras su pareja se sonrojaba –

-Estaba muy hormonal esos días –Farfullo desviando la mirada –Y celoso por la peste rosa… que digo Luki.

-Su pareja negó con una sonrisa en los labios –Hay Kaito ¿qué hago contigo?

-Amarme, amarme cada día más y más profundamente ¿qué te parece? –Sonrió –porque yo te amo demasiado Gakupo y ese diario lo demuestra.

-lo se amor mío lo sé, así que no tienes que pedírmelo si cada día me enamoro más de ti –Beso los labios de su pareja sonriendo –

-estaremos juntos hasta que seamos viejitos como pasitas, cuando este internado en un hospital y no pueda moverme dime que estarás al lado mío sujetando mi mano hasta que cierre los ojos –pidió sus ojos azules mar mostraban gran duda e incertidumbre, su esposo sonrió besando su frente y acariciando suavemente su mejilla –

-Te lo prometo –Contestó –Y que en la otra vida no encontraremos nuevamente, eres la mitad de mi alma Kaito, solo a ti te pertenezco y siempre te perteneceré, hasta ser una berenjena seca y arrugada que este sujetando tu mano arrugada, mientras se le estruja el corazón por verte cerrar los ojos para no volverlos a abrir y esperar para cerrarlos y encontrarme nuevamente contigo.

-Te amo tanto mi berenjena súper desarrollada –le abrazo sonriendo feliz, sabía que no era una despedida que le quedaban muchos años por delante y más por ver crecer a sus hijos, pero a veces esa eran las incertidumbres que agobiaban a su corazón –

-Te amo demasiado mi helado con patas –Respondió correspondiendo al abrazo de su pareja –Siempre te amare.


	21. Chapter 21

Era temprano en la mañana con pasos lentos caminaba por aquel hospital el olor a cloro y desinfectante siempre le perturbaría, el de enfermedad y muerte.

-Buenos días señor Kamui –Saludo una enfermera a lo que hizo un gesto con la cabeza siguió caminando hasta lo que sería la habitación de su amado –

-Buenos días amor –pronuncio sentándose a un lado, aquellos ojos mares se abrieron lentamente para sonreírle –

-Buenos días –Susurro su pareja le tomo la mano apretándola con la suya –

-¿qué tal dormiste? –Pregunto –

-supongo que bien –Rio suavemente –extraño dormir a tu lado.

-Yo también lo hago amor, pero no me permiten quedarme –Bajo la mirada su pareja solo sonrió –

-lo sé mi amor lo sé –Contestó –

-¿estás bien? –Pregunto –

-si ¿por qué lo preguntas? –Respondió –

-Siento como si supieras algo pero me lo ocultaras –Su pareja solo rio suavemente –

-No te oculto nada que ya no sepas –Expreso sonriéndole –Mi berenjena arrugada ¿me besas?

-No tienes por qué pedírmelo siempre he adorado tus labios –Respondió fue un beso suave y lento demostrándose todo el cariño y amor que sentían por el otro, al abrir los ojos noto que aquellos mares contenían un ligero dolor –Enserio mi amor ¿estás bien? Tus labios me dicen una cosa pero tus ojos me demuestran otra distinta.

-Hemos estado por muchos años ¿no? Sabes todos mis miedos, todas mis verdades, mi pecado –Sonrió –

-Nuestro pecado, como nos dice la sociedad, pero amor, amar no es pecado y sabes cuánto te amo –Beso suavemente su frente –Si es así entonces tenemos salvación.

-Sí, eso creo –Murmuro – ¿y Murasaki?

-Vendrá más tarde –Contestó –

-¿Aoi? –Pregunto –

-Está también ocupado con el trabajo estarán aquí para la tarde –Pronunció los ojos mares de su pareja se entristecieron – ¿qué ocurre amor?

-Nada, nada yo solo deseaba que estuvieran a mi lado –Sonrió levemente –pero son muy grandes ya ¿no? El tiempo voló tan rápido, creo que cuando uno ya está así añora mucho el pasado ¿no lo crees?

-Aun así no hemos tenido una mala vida –Habló –Yo disfrute y disfruto cada minuto, segundo y hora a tu lado.

-Yo también lo hago amor mío –Contestó, ambos se sonrieron su pareja le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla mientras apreciaba esos ojos mar que tanto adoraba –

-Gakupo amor mío te amo demasiado lo sabes ¿no? –Su pareja asintió sonriendo –

-Yo también te amo demasiado Kaito siempre has sido mi vida entera –Contestó –

-Gaku, cuando yo me quedé dormido, quiero que abras el segundo cajón allí está mi diario y leas la últimas páginas –Sonrió –por favor.

-Está bien, es un poco extraño pero lo haré… ¿acaso tienes sueño? –Pregunto –

-Si. . .tengo mucho sueño –Bostezo –Bueno amor, nos veremos nuevamente cuando abramos los ojos –susurro, sus parpados se sentían pesados y comenzó a cerrarlos lentamente –

-. . . . –No sabía que responder su pareja solo dormía comenzó a acariciar suavemente aquella cabellera que alguna vez fue azul mar como sus ojos y ahora era blanca como la nieve –Te amo –Dejo un beso en su frente – ¿mh? –Noto que lentamente la máquina que mostraba los latidos de su pareja iba más lento –… no… espera…Kaito yo… yo aún no estoy listo para estar sin ti... Kaito por favor…. –pero ya no había más latidos, las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por sus ojos mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla, se tapó los labios con las manos intentado ahogar un grito de dolorosa agonía –

Recordó lo que le había dicho su pareja y abrió el segundo cajón para tomar el diario que había leído tiempo atrás, página a página lo fue pasando hasta llegar a la última leyendo todo lo que su amado tenia para decirle como últimas palabras.

-Te lo juro amor mío, que nos volveremos a encontrar –prometió dejando un último besos en aquellos fríos labios –Te lo juro.


	22. Chapter 22

Su respiración era acompasada mientras miraba el cielo a través de la ventana como si esperara a alguien, durante cinco años había estado así, desde que había muerto su pareja, como si aquel hombre se hubiera desvanecido totalmente.

Aun compartía con sus hijos cuando venían a visitarle, se había vuelto un hombre testarudo aunque no tuviera la edad para hacer las cosas por sí mismo y sus hijos le habían atrapado en aquel acilo.

Tantos años trabajando duro para darle todo a sus hijos y terminar de esa manera no era la mejor forma de vivir sus días, pero ya no le dolía, su corazón se había marchado con su pareja y solo esperaba el día de cerrar los ojos y volver a verle.

-. . . . –Suspiro cerrando los ojos nuevamente no tenía ganas de levantarse esa mañana –

-Señor Kamui tiene visita –Pronuncio una enfermera hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta –

-Buenos días padre –susurro uno de sus hijos el mayor de los dos – ¿Cómo has estado? –No recibió repuesta alguna, como los últimos tres años –. . .padre por favor tú… -Suspiro –Yo… no quise que te quedaras aquí… pero es que… eres muy terco.

-. . . . –Silencio nuevamente –

-Su hijo se sentó en la silla –Sabes tus nietos tienen ganas de verte, te extrañan aunque bueno cuando han venido tampoco le has hablando. . . sé que no te gusta estar aquí, pero es lo mejor sabes bien que ahora ya no tienes la memoria de antes, que te confundes y te pierdes en las calles no quiero que te pase nada malo. . .padre sabes bien que yo te quiero demasiado enserio

-. . . –Nada aun pero lágrimas silenciosa resbalaban de sus ojos –

-Y sé que siempre fuiste independiente y libre, hacías lo que querías y lo que deseabas, siempre no diste todo, a papá, a mi hermano y a mí, fuiste muy fuerte. .. Pero ya no eres el hombre que eras debes recordarlo –Comentó –No eres el hombre estoico que con su mirada penetrante hacía temblar a cualquiera, ya eres mayor, lo único que puedes ahuyentar es un par de palomas. . .y sé que te duele lo que te digo pero es la realidad siempre te gusto que te habláramos con claridad… Aoi quiere hablar contigo se siente muy culpable tanto como yo…

-Ambos tienen familia, no necesitan a este asqueroso viejo para arruinárselas –Respondió de manera seca –

-Padre jamás has sido asqueroso y no, nos arruinaras la vida. . .

-Vete Murasaki… solo vete ¿quieres? Ya te di lo que más necesitaba, te di estudio, te di una formación, eres lo que eres ahora. . .eso es lo que debía hacer, no me debes nada yo como tu padre cumplí mi parte, jamás podrás pagarme todo lo que te dado, o todo lo que Kaito y yo te dimos –Respondió –por eso. . .no vuelvas. . .no los quiero aquí a ustedes, no quiero que me vean así. . .jamás… también dile Aoi que no regrese, mucho menos a mis nietos… si esto son los últimos días de mi vida, lo pasaré solo. ..

-No son los últimos días de tu vida padre –Contestó –

-Su risa era lenta y ahogada derramando lágrimas que su hijo no veía –si eso es lo que quieres creer bien… lamento haberte molestado tanto, haber sido un inepto que ni café pudo preparar –expreso –"lamento haber sido una carga para ti que aquí me viniste a botar" "como si fuera basura desechable" –Ahora vete.

-Padre. . .

-¡Largo antes de que se me alteren los nervios! –Exclamo, su hijo solo suspiro –

-Yo… lo siento…

-No sientas una mierda Murasaki…. Odio la piedad ajena, más la tuya y la de tu hermano –Gruño –

-. . . . Aun así te quiero padre –Se dio media vuelta para macharse escuchando la risa lenta y ahogada –

-Sabes… soy feliz –Su hijo se detuvo –Cuando tenías eventos importantes yo estuve allí apoyándote y Kaito también, cuando necesitabas ayuda yo te ayude, te di mi sostén y si era de enseñarte te enseñe. .. aún si tenía que tener más trabajo para pasar tiempo con ustedes dos lo logre, le di todo lo que desearon y más… aun así en el lecho de muerte de mi amado fueron incapaz de estar –Eso hizo que su hijo se sintiera culpable como tantas noches lo había hecho –A pesar de que te pedí que te quedaras conmigo y le pedí a Aoi que llegara temprano esa mañana, pero ustedes ya tenían familia y ese viejo que le dio todo el amor y cariño que ustedes necesitaban y que una madre no le pudo dar por que los lanzo a la calle a ver como se defendía ya no le eran de importancia –Su hijo se iba a voltear a abrir la boca pero solo la cerro –Era más importante otra cosa que lo que yo te dijera… vendré luego… no te preocupes papá seguirá allí los médicos son buenos ellos no miente –En sus labios una sonrisa de ironía apareció –Y. . .se fue triste porque no les vio, pero creo que a final solo fuimos nosotros dos…

-padre. ..

-Así que –le interrumpió –No vengas más, ni tú, ni tu hermano, no los quiero aquí a ninguno, estoy bien con quien estoy ahora. . .

-Si eso es lo que quieres está bien padre, pero yo no tengo la culpa, no lo sabía…

-. .. Los seres humanos siempre nos lamentamos cuando ya no hay marcha atrás ¿no? –Contestó –Vete.

-. . . –No se dijo más solo se fue, pero aun así en si sabía que regresaría nuevamente a ese lugar –

-Suspiro limpiándose las lágrimas que sus ojos derramaron, tomo el diario de su pareja lo único que le habían de él dejado y se quedó leyéndolo como tantas otras veces, dejando un escrito en las hojas finales junto con la de su amado, mientras la mañana avanzaba y la tarde consigo se llevaba los rayos de luz, sus ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados su respiración era acompasada hasta que simplemente se quedó dormido –

-amor…. Amor –Alguien le agitaba en su sueño –Amor ya despierta, abre los ojos.

-mh… que cálido –Susurro –

-Amor ya enserio abre los ojos –Aquella voz dulce abrió los ojos de pronto para encontrarse con su amado, estaba joven como cuando se conocieron sonriéndole –me alegra que hayas despertado.

-¡Kaito! –Se abalanzó a abrazarlo –Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo, vaya que joven te ves.

-¿Es que no te has mirado amor mío? Estás tan galante como cuando te conocí –Respondió el resplandor en aquellos ojos azules hermosos lo había extrañado tanto –

-¿dónde? ¿Acaso? –miro a su pareja quien le sonreía, podía escuchar el canto de las aves al mirar mejor estaba debajo de un frondoso árbol de cerezos, algunas mariposas revoleaban por el lugar y más lejos de ellos estaba un extraordinario jardín de rosas, el pasto donde estaban era un verde esplendoroso oliendo al roció de la mañana–

-lamento lo que paso… enserio yo no… no quería que te fueras así… que llegaras conmigo de esa manera… yo –su pareja le callo con un beso –

-lo que me importa es que estamos aquí juntos los dos –Su pareja sonrió –

-Si –Se abrazó a él –Te extrañe tanto amor… tanto.

-Yo también te extrañe y lo que me importa ahora es que ya estoy contigo –beso su mano para luego besar sus labios –por la eternidad.

-Si por la eternidad –Se volvieron a besar como tanto añoraron esos cinco años separados –

Mientras tanto en aquel cuarto del asilo en una mano arrugada por el tiempo se encontraba un viejo con una sonrisa en los labios sosteniendo el diario de su amor cuyo último escrito decía.

 _-Es hora de encontrarme nuevamente contigo para que estemos juntos por la eternidad, entonces no me duele morir en soledad a sabiendas que al abrir los ojos mirare los tuyos de nuevo._


End file.
